


I can treat you better

by PDexter



Category: Batman - Fandom, Gotham - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PDexter/pseuds/PDexter
Summary: Edward had left Oswald and no longer works for him. Jim is on the run.  Jim and Oswald end up being friends. Ongoing story.





	1. Chapter 1

Jim had just saved Lee Thompkins from Mario killing her. Regardless of this she was still terribly mad at him and was trying to press charges against him. Jim ends up getting arrested for murder and being dragged away to the GCPD. Jim knows he also has to worry about what Falcone is going to do to him for shooting Mario after he promised he wouldn't. 

Jim sat in the cell of the GCPD as he lays his head against the bars looking out. Harvey comes up to him "How you doing Jimbo"? Harvey asks. "Wonderful, " Jim says. "Liste, Jim, I am going to get you out of this I promise," Harvey says. Harvey was wearing his typical outfit of his suspenders, brown jacket, pants, and hat. "No use in doing that Harvey" Jim tells Harvey. "I think I might have really screwed up this time," Jim says to him. "When, don't you screw up Jim? I always manage to get you out of it" Harvey says. "You know Lee is a real bitch for turning on you like that. I mean you saved her life" Harvey says. The conversation is broken up as two cops walk up and say "We are going to transport you to black gate, until your trial. Your bail is 700$" they say. They open the door made of bars and grabs Jim by each arm and walk out of the station. 

Once Jim gets in the black gate he is put in a cell with 3 other guys. They all look like bulky gentlemen but no one is talking. Jim sighs as he sits down on a bench far away from everyone. The guard comes to the gate and says "You are allowed to have one phone call" the man tells James Gordon. Jim thinks for a minute. He thinks he knows who is going to call. "I'll take it now please," Jim says. The man lets him out and Jim walks up to the phone. The Guard clicks one on the phone and hands the phone to Jim Gordon. Jim picks up the phone and dials a number and lets it start ringing as he puts it to his ear. 

On the other Line: 

Oswald was sitting in his mansion crying. He was wearing his typical tuxedo. He hears the phone rings and he wipes his tears and sniffles and walks over to the phone. He picks it up and says "Hello? Mayor's office"? he says. "J-Jim? I haven't heard from you in awhile" Oswald says. "You are in Blackgate? Again? What did you do this time Jim"? Oswald asks curiously. "You killed Falcone's son? You need bail? Only 700? Really that means nothing to the Mayor" Oswald says. "Alright, Jim. I will help you since I am feeling generous" Oswald says as he hangs up the phone. Oswald goes to the bathroom and washes off his face and grabs his cane as he leaves the house and goes down to the station. 

Oswald walks into the station and sees Jim and smiles at him. "Hello, old friend," Oswald says. "Hi Oswald," Jim says. "I'm here to pay bail," Oswald says looking at the guard. "The guard points to the doors lined across the wall. "It's the third door on the end," the guard tells him. Oswald walks to the door and walks in and shuts the door. He comes out five minutes later and the man inside follows him. The man comes with a key and unlocks the door and opens it. "You are free until your court date. Your court date is July 14th" the man says. "Thanks," Jim Gordon says. Jim walks out and sighs and he and Oswald leave the building. Afer they leave the building Oswald smirks and looks at Jim "So, how exactly did you get in this dilemma of yours James"? Oswald asks. "Barnes was infected with Alice Tetch blood, and Mario ended up getting infected. I figured out Mario was infected but no one believed me. Mario was going end up killing Lee out of jealousy but I shot him first. Lee pressed charges" Jim explains. "It sounds like you were just doing your job" Oswald explains. "Hopefully the courts see it that way" Jim explains. "How about lunch," Oswald says turns forward again and keeps walking. "Sure," Jim says. "Do I owe you for this?" Jim asks. " You don't no. We are friends right"? Oswald says with a smile. "I don't see why you consider me one Oswald," Jim says. ''I don't have friends right now Jim. I really hoped you could be one" Oswald explains. "My chief of staff was my friend but we had a falling out" Oswald explains. "What happened"? Jim asked. "It doesn't matter now. Ed hates me" Oswald explains. 

Jim looks at Oswald and says "I think Falcone is going to come after me" Jim says. Oswald looks back still walking "Oh right Falcone. I'll take care of that Jim" Oswald says. :"Doesn't Falcone hate you, though? You tried to kill him" Jim says. "True, but since I am now running the gang he no longer needs to. So its not like he can get rid of me as long as he wants to live a peaceful life outside of Gotham" Oswald tells Jim. Jim stops walking and says "Hey Oswald," Jim says. Oswald stops and looks back "What is it Jim"? Oswald asks looking back at him. "I'm sorry," Jim says. "Sorry for"? Oswald says turning to face Jim. "I been a jerk to you," Jim says to him. "Knowing the type of personality you have I think you probably are to everyone. Not that its ever your intention" Oswald says to him. "What do you mean"? Jim asks. "Mister Macho, I don't have any feelings and trying to look good for everyone," Oswald says and rolls his eyes. "Either way I forgive you," Oswald says to him.


	2. Lunch with Jim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Oswald have lunch together

Oswald and Jim walk to Oswald limo. "To Hollands," Oswald says to the driver and the driver starts the vehicle and begins to drive off. "So is Ed still working for you"? Jim asks. "He quit" Oswald explains. "Didn't you need him to do your paperwork for you"? Jim asks him. "I did but I can hire someone else or simply do it myself. Know anyone who would be interested"? Oswald asks looking over at a very uncomfortable looking Jim. "I don't really know anyone besides Lee or Ed who might be good with paperwork" Jim explains. "So, I guess your love life hasn't been any better than mine has it, Jim," Oswald says looking over at Jim his eyes meeting his. Jim shakes his head "No, it's been pretty awful" Jim admits. "You don't seem like the type to date, though," Jim says looking at Oswald curiously. "I don't really, but I found someone I really wanted to be the one and they didn't feel the same" Oswald explains. "I guess you don't want to share who," Jim says. "No, I think I would rather pretend they don't exist anymore," Oswald says. "That's one way to deal with it," Jim says. "I-It was a guy, though" Oswald admits staring forward. Jim looks at Oswald in shock "You like men"? Jim asks shocked. "Well I don't really have a preference but it happened to be a male" Oswald explains. "W-was it Ed" Jim questions. "Is it that obvious"? Oswald frowns. "I just kind of guessed," Jim said. "It was" Oswald admits. "Don't tell anyone," Oswald says. "Who would I tell"? Jim asks. "I don't know," Oswald says. "I'm Sorry," Jim says. Oswald laughs looking over at Jim "I'd almost take that as sincere" Oswald says. "It was, that's always rough," Jim says. 

There is a long silence until they get to the place and Oswald and Jim walk out. Jim was wearing a white t-shirt tucked into brown khakis which were tied off with a belt and black shoes. "What does this place have? I never heard of it before" Jim says. "it sells burgers" Oswald says. The two of them walk up to the menu and order their food. Jim orders the number 5 and Oswald orders the number 2. Oswald gets a Cola and Jim gets a root beer. They are given a number card and they go and sit at their table. They sit in one of the middle rows of the restaurant and Oswald puts the card on a metal holder in the middle of the table. Oswald puts his hand on his chin and stares off into the distance. Jim feels awkward around Oswald and Oswald looks like he's thinking about something. Jim decides to ask him if he's okay. "Are you okay?" Jim asks. "I'm okay enough. Just dealing with the fact I lost both my parents, my best friend, and the love of my life" Oswald says. "It could be worse," Jim says. Oswald looks over at Jim with an empty expression and asks "How could it be worse"? Oswald questions. "You are still the Mayor," Jim says. Oswald sighs "Yeah, I guess that is something. I worked so hard to get this" Oswald says. "Do you ever look back at your life and just feel like everything was a waste of time?" Oswald asks. "Sometimes," Jim says. "I lost my dad too," Jim says. Oswald frowns "I'm sorry," he says. "He died in a car crash when I was young," Jim says. 

A man runs in pushing the door open. The man runs up to the table they are both sitting at and slams his arms down "JIM!" he says. Oswald and Jim were so focused on the conversation they didn't even notice. "Harvey"? Jim says looking up at him. "Hello, Detective Bullocks," Oswald says with a smile. "I heard you got bail"? Harvey says. "Yeah I did," Jim says. "It was Oswald"? Jim says looking over at Oswald who was smiling at Bullock. "What are you doing here"? Harvey asks. "Just you know, hanging out," Jim says. "Why with him"? Harvey asks. "He invited me," Jim says. "So what you guys are good friends now? Does he have something on you"? Harvey asks. Oswald interrupts "I assure you this is friendly. I don't have any sort of business negotiations or anything with him" Oswald explains. "I don't trust you Umbrella boy," Harvey says. "I'm the Mayor now," Oswald says. "You should be nice to the Mayor, he can make things difficult if you piss him off too much," Oswald says to him with the most polite tone. "So why would he want to hang out with you"? Harvey asks looking at Jim. "Someone broke his heart too," Jim tells Harvey. "Who"? Harvey tells him. Oswald sighs "Does it matter"? Oswald asks looking at Harvey. 

"Feel free to join us but we already ordered," Oswald tells him. "I got Harvey Dent to take your case Jim so maybe you will be able to get off, " Harvey says. "Thank, Harvey," Jim says to him. "I'll see you later Jim," Harvey says as he exits the place and walks out the door. Oswald looks at Jim and says "He doesn't like most people does he"? Oswald asks. "Nope," Jim says. "He hates me most of the time too," Jim says. Oswald laughs at that. After a few more minutes the food arrives at the table and the two start to eat. Oswald got a bacon and cheeseburger with pickles and garlic fries, while Jim got a double cheeseburger with lettuce, tomatoes, and ketchup. After they finish eating they taking the orange trays they came on and dumped the food in the trash. "Would you like me to drop you off at your apartment"? Oswald asks Jim. "Sure," Jim says. "Thanks, Oswald," Jim says. "Don't mention it, Jim," Oswald says. "Hey Oswald," Jim asks. "Yes"? Oswald says. "Should come over sometime, maybe we can have drinks?" Jim says. "I mean only if you want to," Jim says. "Really"? Oswald says looking at him. "If you want," Jim says. "Okay," Oswald says. Oswald drops Jim off at his apartment and Jim walks in and pulls out a bottle of Whiskey and pours himself a glass. 

When Oswald gets back to the Mansion he pulls out a bottle of whiskey and starts drinking straight from the bottle till he passes out on the couch. three hours later Oswald sighs and picks up his head which was face down on the couch in the living room. He awnsers the phone. "Hello? Jim? Whats wrong"? he asks. "You want to come over? I guess" Oswald says as he gets up and puts the phone down. He takes off his jacket and throws it on the couch leaving him in just his purple shirt and a black vest. An hour later Oswald is sitting back on his couch and has his hand over his head. "Im so drunk," he says to himself. After about 35 minutes he gets a ring on the door bell. He groans and gets up and walks to the door and opens it. "Hello James," Oswald says. James look at Oswald. "You look out of it," James says. "I drank myself to sleep, why exactly did you want to come over"? Oswald asks. "Mobsters raided my house looking for me," Jim says. That shook Oswald a bit from his drunken daze as he looks at Jim with great focus. "Come in," Oswald says. "You can stay here if you want till this issue is dealt with," Oswald says after Jim walks into the house and Oswald shuts the door. Oswald looks at Jim and asks "They are only after you then"? Oswald asks. "Yes, no one else they could possibly go after," Jim says. "Well make yourself at home then," Oswald says as he goes back and sits on the couch laying his head back. "So you just came home and drank till you passed out"? Jim asked. "Yes, I dont want to deal with anything right now," Oswald says. "Still hung up over Nygma," Jim asks. "Yes," Oswald says. "Feel free to raid the liqour cabinet if you are interested, its always stocked," Oswald says. "Hows about a drinking game"? Jim asks. "Sure," Oswald says. Jim sits down next to where Oswald was sitting. Oswald smiles and goes and grabs two shot glasses and a bottle of scotch and sets it on the table in front of the sofa "Have you ever"? Oswald asks. "Yeah I know that game," Jim says. "Have you ever had sex with a woman"? Oswald takes a shot. 

Oswald gives him a look and says "Really Jim"? he asks. "It's possible," Jim says. "Have you ever had sex with a man?take" Oswald asks. Neither of ttakes a drink. "Have you ever thought about killing your boss?" Oswald asks. They both take a shot. "Have you ever shot someone who loved the person you loved?" Jim says and they both take a drink. "Have you ever had impure thoughts about another man"? Oswald says and they both take a drink. Oswald looks over and raises a brow at Jim. "Have you ever saved a person life?" Jim says and they both drink. "Have you ever had impure thoughts about someone in the mob" Oswald smirks and Jim takes a drink. "Have you ever saved a person life that you regret saving"? Jim asks. Neither one takes a drink. "Have you ever thought about giving up on love"? Oswald asks. They both take a shot. "Have you ever considered having a one night stand?" Jim says and they both take a shot. two hours later and they decide to stop the drinking game and had emptied two bottles.


End file.
